


Another First Kiss

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen bites the inside edge of his lip. "Did you--did you see me making out with anyone last night?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofsuchchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsuchchemistry/gifts).



> _how 'bout another first kiss, she said_  
>  _how 'bout another first kiss, i said_  
>  _i want another first kiss like this_  
>  _how 'bout another first kiss_  
>  {they might be giants // another first kiss}  
> 

On the list of worst things ever to wake up to, someone puking in your girlfriend's bathroom is probably at the top. Jared opens one eye and glances at the clock next to the TV, which reads _11:16_. He sits up, a little too fast, because he suddenly feels the twelve shots of tequila from last night at the back of his head. The person in the bathroom retches again, coughs and spits pathetically. He rubs his eyes and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He might as well go see who it is. The end-of-season party was his idea anyway.

There are at least a dozen people--some of whom he doesn't even remember seeing last night--littered on Sandy's apartment floor, and he has to tiptoe through them. One of them is snoring, and all but one of them seems to have passed out in their clothes. His head is spinning, but he's fairly sure he doesn't see Jensen out there. Which means a) Jensen left before things got crazy, b) Jared's eyes are playing tricks on him, or c) Jensen is throwing up in his costar's girlfriend's bathroom. Oh boy.

He leans up against the half-open bathroom door, hand on the knob, and whispers, "Hey, Jen, is that you?"

Jensen (yes, yes it's definitely Jensen) groans feebly, and Jared steps inside. He sits on the edge of the tub while Jensen steadies himself over the toilet. "Great party, man," Jensen mumbles cautiously, as if for fear that if he opened his mouth too far, he'd start dry heaving.

"Yeah," Jared says with a huffing laugh, "yeah, you could say that."

"I don't think I've ever been hit on so much in my life. What kind of people did you invite, anyway?"

"Oh, you know," Jared says, leaning forward on his knees to try and make his head stop pounding. "Sandy's friends, my friends...writers...newbies..."

But Jensen's not listening; he's breathing heavily. Nothing happens after a few seconds, and Jared puts a hand on his back.

"You okay, man?" Jared asks. Obviously, he's hung-over, but Jared always has to ask. It's just A Thing He Does With Jensen.

"Yeah," Jensen says, resting his cheek against the plastic toilet seat, facing Jared. "I think that's everything from lunch yesterday onwards."

"Oh, dude, gross." Jared's stomach lurches. Great.

"Looks like it's your turn," Jensen smirks, and gets out of the way just in time to not get Padalecki vomit all over him. He rubs Jared's back, and the inside of Jared's nose smells like tequila and acid for the rest of the day.

*

Jensen stays for the afternoon, to help clean up. He's washing dishes, and Jared's drying them, when Jared is suddenly aware that Sandy's watching them from the doorway.

"What?" Jared says when he turns around and catches her.

"Oh, nothing," she says, slightly flustered. Then, after a beat, "Just staring at your ass."

He grins playfully and smacks her ass with the towel when she turns around, grabs her waist with one arm, and pulls her into a kiss.

"You taste like mouthwash," she giggles, and gathers the beer cans from around the sink.

Jensen just smiles and hands him another glass.

*

The three of them watch hockey and drink Coke (beer sounds like ipecac right about now) until dinnertime. Jared has no idea who the teams are, but it doesn't really matter, because Jensen is really into it, cheering and bouncing on the couch. Jared laughs to himself. After the second quarter, Sandy offers to get them a pizza. They don't protest.

Jensen gets a call on his cell during a lull in the action. It's someone involved with The Play he's going to be doing in June, so he takes it. He wanders around the apartment, talking, and Jared tries to take mental notes of the various happenings on TV--another Thing He Does With Jensen. (It's also a Thing Jensen Does With Him, but that's not really the point.)

"What'd I miss?" Jensen asks when he sits down again. Yep, like clockwork.

"Nothin'," Jared says, and leans back, putting his feet on the coffee table. "They just skated around and tried to steal the puck from each other."

"Welcome to the NHL," Jensen teases and throws back another swig of Coke.

Jared shrugs.

At the next commercial, Jensen turns to Jared. "Hey, man, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Jared says, "of course."

Jensen bites the inside edge of his lip. "Did you--did you see me making out with anyone last night?"

"Uh," Jared says, searching his memory, "no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh," Jensen says, "because I think I made out with some dude."

Jared screws up his face into the best mixture of amused and surprised he can. "Really? You?"

"Yeah, I know, right? It's been bugging me all day. I can't think of who it was, but it must have been someone. My subconscious is not that good at making shit like that up."

"Well, uh," Jared says, still trying to process the fact that _his costar and best friend just admitted to kissing another guy_. It's not that this bothers him--he's got gay friends and hell, he's kissed plenty of guys, mostly while drunk (like last night, he made out with someone, but damned if he can remember who)--but Jensen? Is _Jensen_ , which means something in his head that he can't quite put into words. "Maybe--tell me what he was like, and I'll see if I remember him."

"He was--oh, jeez, I feel like my sister." Jensen clears his throat and starts again. "He was--tall. Really tall. Like, as tall as you. Which, by the way, is tall."

"Yeah, I noticed," Jared smirks.

"And he had hair, good hair to grab on to--just the right length, you know?"

"Mmhmm," Jared says, running down the list of tall guys with longish hair that were in the apartment last night in his head. He comes up with several, but he lets Jensen continue.

"And, uh, he had thighs of steel, man."

Jared flat-out laughs at that one. "'Thighs of steel'?" he barks out between fits of laughter. "You have been watching too many infomercials, man."

"No, I'm not kidding!" Jensen says, trying to grab back Jared's attention with equal parts amusement and sincerity in his voice. "I only noticed because they were straddled over my lap. And I had my hands on them. Man, those were intense thighs."

"Okay, okay," Jared says, wiping tears from under his eye. "So, let me recap: you made out with some guy, and all you remember about him was that he was tall, he had good hair to grab on to, and he had--" he giggles for a second before he can get the next bit out "--thighs of steel."

"Yeah," Jensen says. "And he had really unusual teeth. Like, they weren't crooked or anything, they just--the front few were flat and then they stuck out. They were funny teeth, man."

"And--" Jared says, snorting with laughter, "--FUNNY TEETH."

"It's not funny, Jay!" Jensen says half-seriously.

"No," Jared gasps, "it's pretty damn funny."

"Well what if," Jensen says, sounding exactly like Megan when she's about to throw a fit, "what if I was talking about you? You wouldn't laugh so hard then, would you?"

"Well," Jared says, breathlessly, "no, I wouldn't. But it definitely wasn't me, because I would have remembered making out with you, man."

Sandy calls that she's back from the kitchen. Jared didn't hear her come in, but Jensen is already halfway there to help her. Jared watches the game on TV, which started again a few minutes ago without them noticing. There's a scuffle on the ice, and just for kicks, Jared runs his tongue over his teeth, then gets up and looks at them in the bathroom mirror. He walks out just in time to see someone scoring a goal on TV. Jensen doesn't notice--he glances over, but he's too busy helping Sandy with the plates--and Jared's got funny teeth. And a bad memory, apparently.

*

Jared's back in Vancouver a week later, gearing up for this film he got roped into. He hasn't spoken to Jensen since that night (there was an awkward twenty minutes of hockey and pizza before Jensen got a call from someone and had to leave, though Jared's not entirely sure he was telling the truth), and that kind of scares him.

He calls Jensen when he gets to set on the first day of shooting. It goes straight to voicemail, and he hangs up.

After blocking scenes for six hours, he's exhausted, so he goes back to his trailer for lunch. He half-expects Jensen to be there, but of course he's not. He sits down and opens his phone. One missed call. From Jensen. No voicemail. He sighs and closes his phone and eats his food.

*

Another week goes by, and Jared almost forgets. He actually goes a whole hour without thinking about it--and then some press guys come on the set and he has to give them an interview, and they naturally bring up The Show. (Thankfully, none of the questions even resemble _have you ever drunkenly made out with your costar, and how do you feel about that_ , not that they would.) He talks about demons and rock salt and cars and guns, and they thank him without noticing the nervous edge to his voice.

They wrap for the day, and he calls Sandy and his mom, and his thumb hovers over the 4 for a second before he decides to hold it down and call Jensen.

"Hey, it's Jensen, leave me a message," Jensen's voice says, followed by the standard computerized female voice ( _to page this person, press 6_ ), and the beep.

"Hey Jensen," he says to the empty line, "it's--it's Jared. I just--hey, I miss you, man. And I'm sorry if I--" He stops, takes a deep breath. He's not ready to say it out loud yet. "Look, just call me, okay? Talk to you soon."

He hangs up before he's tempted to say anything else stupid.

*

He's in the middle of scene when everything stops and a PA ushers him off set into a production trailer and hands him a phone.

"Who is it?" he asks the PA.

"Dunno," the PA says, "some English guy. Said it was an emergency.”

"Jared Padalecki," he says instead of _hello_. He doesn't really have time for this.

"Oh, good, they found you," says a fluid British accent at the other end. Then, away from the phone, "Jensen, here." Oh, shit.

"Jensen?" he asks, even though there's clearly no one listening.

"Hey," Jensen says a second later. His breathing is shallow and his voice is shaky. Jared doesn't like it.

"Hey," Jared says, trying to sound a soothing as he can. "What's up?"

"Some girl--Jared, this girl attacked me."

"What?" Jared sits up straighter. "When? Where?"

"Just a minute ago. Dude, it was--Jay--I--"

"Hey," he says, "hey, calm down, okay? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I think I'm okay," Jensen says. "I tried calling Danneel, but she didn't have her phone on and--holy crap, Jay, I--that was the scariest thing that ever happened to me."

"Hey, listen to me," Jared says, swallowing hard. "You're okay, right? And you've got security guys, right?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, evening out a little. Jared imagines Jensen nodding, and can almost feel Jensen's shoulder under his fingertips.

"Then let them deal with it. She's just a crazy fan."

"Yeah," Jensen says, even calmer.

There's a few seconds of silence where he just listens to Jensen breathe, deep and mellow and even. It's comforting.

"I wish you were here, man," Jensen says finally. Jared can practically see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah," he says, smiling despite himself, "I wish I was too." He feels other words forming at the back of his throat, but he swallows them down before he can say them.

"I'll let you get back to work," Jensen says. "I'm sorry to interrupt you like that, but--"

"No, it's cool," Jared says, cutting him off. Then, before he can stop himself, "I'm glad you called."

"Me too," Jensen says, and sighs. "Thanks."

"Any time, man," Jared says. "Later."

"Later." A click, then silence. He sighs and hangs up the phone.

One of the ADs is at the door. "What was that all about?"

"Crazy fans," Jared says, as if that was a good enough explanation, and brushes past the confused AD on his way out.

*

He gets off set an hour early one day and decides to clean up his laptop a little. When he gets to his internet bookmarks, there's at least ten interviews with Jensen he's been meaning to read. He reads them, one at a time. There's phrases like "chemistry" and "hanging out" and "best friends" and "like brothers", and they make his head hurt.

He checks to see if there's tickets left for any showings of The Play. He panics for a second before he calls Sandy and she reminds him that she has the tickets, and books a flight from Vancouver to Dallas without even blinking.

*

Jensen, as it turns out, is actually a good stage actor. Not perfect, but hell, the guy's been working in television and film for the last decade, right? His movements are fluid and careful, and it makes something in Jared's chest ache.

In fact, he doesn't even notice Sandy holding his hand until halfway through the first act.

*

At intermission, he meets up with Jensen's parents. They're still adorable, and they still remember him from That Time Everyone Met In Los Angeles.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Ackles says, "he's always talking about you. He says you guys get along like brothers." Everyone laughs, and Jared bites the back of his tongue.

Danneel comes into the lobby from backstage, and Jared finally gets to meet her in the context of _this is Jensen's girlfriend_ , instead of network parties. She's the exact opposite of Jensen's last girlfriend, sweet and dark and giggly. Jared approves, and tells her so.

"You'll be able to tell him yourself," she says as they wait in line for something to drink. "I told him you were here and he said he'd call you."

And, right on cue, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He flips it open. Dallas area code. Probably a backstage phone.

"Hello?" he says, as if he didn't expect it.

"Hey," Jensen says. He sounds way calmer than the last time they spoke, but rushed. Backstage, intermission, all that. Jared understands.

"Hey," he says, and excuses himself out of the line. "What's up?"

"Am--am I doing okay?"

"Yeah, man," he says, trying to sound really enthusiastic. It's not hard. "You're doing great."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he says, putting a finger in his ear so he can actually hear Jensen on the other end. There's a little scuffle of girls about fifty feet away from him. Fans. Fantastic. "You're awesome. I don't know how you memorized all those lines, man. That looks friggin' hard."

"Yeah," Jensen says with a little puff of laughter, "it's hell sometimes, but it's worth it." Then, after a beat, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Jared says, before he can tell the truth.

"Really?"

"Yeah, man."

"I just--" The phone shifts. "I didn't expect you to come at all."

"Of course I came," Jared says. "I wanted to see you. And I gotta say, I'm really proud of you." He bites his tongue.

"Oh," Jensen says, a little flustered, "thanks."

Jared doesn't know what to say, so he licks his lips into the silence.

"My parents and Danneel are meeting me backstage afterwards," Jensen says. "You're welcome to come with them." Then, as an afterthought, "Sandy too."

"Yeah," he says, "yeah, I think I will."

"Awesome," Jensen says. "I--I gotta go."

"Yeah, okay," Jared says, eyeing the group of twenty- and thirty-somethings approaching him. "See you later. Keep kickin' ass out there, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. See you soon." He hangs up before Jared can respond.

And then Jared is bombarded with fans. He doesn't really mind all the photos and autographs--it's part of his job, right?--but something in his belly jumps when the lights flicker once, twice, and everyone goes back inside.

*

When they get backstage, someone says Jensen's gone out for a smoke. Someone else shows him the door outside, and he walks in (out? in? whatever) on Jensen and Danneel kissing and generally being adorable. He breathes in too quickly and chokes a little on his own saliva.

"Sorry," he coughs when the two of them look up at him. "Just--wanted to say hi."

Jensen takes a drag on his cigarette and nods at Danneel, and she says, "I'll give you two a minute alone. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

Jensen winks at her as she leaves, dwindling cigarette dangling from his lip.

"She's great, man," Jared says, approaching Jensen and finally breathing normally again.

"Yeah," Jensen says, inhaling, "she's somethin' else." He blows smoke in streams out of his nose, and he reminds Jared vaguely of a dragon. Jared swallows. Jensen tosses the cigarette to the ground and stubs it out his foot. He's out of costume, wearing a plain white t-shirt and normal jeans and tennis shoes. He rubs his hands together, looks at them for a second. "I've missed you."

"Yeah," Jared says, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I've missed you too."

"I'm sorry if I--"

"No, no, it was--"

Jensen snorts. "We're such girls, aren't we?"

Jared huffs a laugh. "Yeah, we are."

And then there's a few seconds of silence, and it's the least awkward silence Jared's ever heard. He watches Jensen's hands, knows that he's debating whether to get another smoke or not. He decides against it, sticking his hands in his front pockets instead of the back ones.

"So did we really--" Jared swallows, clears his throat, tries again. "Did we really--make out?"

"I think so," Jensen says quietly.

"Oh," Jared says, because there's nothing else he really _can_ say about it. He's spent all this time trying to forget about it, and now he's trying to wrap his head around it, and Jensen's bare forearms and neatly-parted hair are making him nervous as hell. Which is to say, they're not helping.

"It's not a big deal," Jensen says, trying to sound casual, but starting to pace. Pacing usually means Jensen's thinking too hard, which is never a good sign. "I mean--" he points to himself "--I was drunk--" and to Jared "--you were drunk, and, well. We both know how you are when you're drunk."

"Speak for yourself," Jared teases, the something in the back of his throat finally settling a little. "I've heard stories from Welling."

Jensen jabs a finger in the air, playfully, towards Jared. "Welling is full of shit." He grins, then holds out his hand. "Truce?"

Jared takes his hand, shakes it. "Truce." And then Jensen hugs him, and it's the best hug he's ever gotten in his life.

At some point during the hug, a switch in Jared's brain gets flipped, and when Jensen pulls away slightly, Jared grabs the back of his head and kisses him. Jensen's lips are soft and wet, and he tastes like Marlboros and smells like make-up, but he's not resisting, not at all, so Jared runs his tongue along Jensen's bottom lip. And then Jensen's hands are on his arm and in his hair, and he wraps a leg around the back of Jensen's and Jensen whimpers into his mouth.

When Jensen pulls away the second time, still locked against Jared because of the leg behind his own, he breathes, "What was that for?"

Jared smiles wickedly. "I just wanted to see what it would be like sober."

"What'd you think?" Jensen says with a devilish little grin.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again."

So they do, this time only stopping when a stagehand comes out to get Jensen, because his family wants to go home. She doesn't seem to find it odd that Jared's hand is up Jensen's shirt and Jensen's tugging at Jared's belt loops, just like none of the Ackles family and neither of their girlfriends seem to notice that Jensen's hair is going in about ten different directions. Jared fixes this on the limo back to Richardson, and no one mentions it.

*

Jared sleeps next to Sandy in Jensen's brother's old bed, and wakes up around seven in the morning. He carefully snakes his arm out from under Sandy's back, throws on a t-shirt, and pads downstairs to find himself some coffee. Jensen's already brewing a pot.

"Morning," Jensen says. He looks like hell (which of course isn't saying much, he's _Jensen Ackles_ for cryin' out loud), and sounds like Satan. Fitting.

"Morning," Jared says, and sits at the island. "About last night--"

"Yeah," Jensen says, turning around and leaning on the counter. "I know."

Jared runs his hand through his hair. "I think it was a much better first kiss, don't you?"

Jensen snorts. "Yeah, I guess." The light on the coffee pot goes on, and Jared nods at it. Jensen pours two cups. He hands one to Jared.

"I--" Jared starts, running his thumb along the edge of his mug. "I don't want that to be a one-time thing, okay? Kissing you sober, I mean."

Jensen coughs, and Jared's fairly sure he almost had coffee come out his nose. "Really?" he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," Jared says, standing up, sipping his coffee. It's weak and lukewarm, but he doesn't really care. It's coffee. "I mean, only if you want."

Jensen's tired eyes light up, and he sets his mug down. "Yeah," he says, letting the words roll around in his mouth for a while, "okay."

And without warning, Jared kisses him again. Jensen pushes him away with his mouth and his hands, warm palms pressing into Jared's chest. He's always liked that, but now--now, god. He doesn't want it to stop.

"Dude, not in my mom's kitchen," Jensen says out of the corner of his mouth. They break apart just as Jensen's sister is coming down the stairs, demanding coffee. Jared tells her it tastes like dishwater, and Jensen elbows him in the side, but his eyes smile. Jared adds "kissing" to the list of Things He Does With Jensen, and grins.


End file.
